1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly, to switching optically-connected memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Recent trends in hardware and software systems introduce a memory capacity wall. With the continual increase in the number of central processing unit (CPU) cores within a chip, the increased processing capacity per socket demands increase in memory size to support increased OS footprint, high data volume, and increased number of virtual machines (VMs), etc. The rate of growth of per-socket memory capacity reveals that the supply of memory capacity fails to remain at par with the demand leading to loss of efficiency within the computing environment.